Littlest Pet Shop: Sheila and Raj
by Tomomimi
Summary: A one-shot written by Sunil Nevla 45, and corrected and published by me. Two mongoose - one poor and one rich - fall in love with each other. They make a happy family, but things aren't going so well because of their child. And even the child is worried about it.


**This story was typed by Sunil Nevla 45, who has entertaining videos on her YouTube channel. This story was corrected and published by me. I have permission to share this story.**

Sunil's mother (who I named Sheila) was very poor and lived as a wild mongoose in the streets of Bombay. At a very young age, she lost her parents and siblings. Her parents died to a cobra and all her siblings were adopted as kids, but not Sheila. She was all alone and nobody wanted an adult mongoose as a pet. One day, she encountered a young lady on the street, who was also poor and was begging for money, so the two of them became friends and started to earn money together by dancing and singing on the streets.

One day, the lady got a job at a strip club, where she could earn more money than before, so she should accept it. Sheila also got a job, but at a strip club for animals. Sheila had an amazing voice and dance moves and every guy loved her.

One day, Sunil's father (who I named Rajesh or Raj) visited the strip club since his owner was at that other strip club for humans, and Raj fell in love with Sheila just from the first look in her brown, beautiful eyes.

Raj and his owner were rich, with his owner owning his own company, but they were both kind of lonely, so that's why they decided to visit those places, since none of the girls they met before were a perfect match.

However, Sheila wasn't that easy going when it came to love, as she didn't want to be seen as a stripper, and wanted a man to love her for her inside and not just for her looks. Raj begged and ask for a date with her and promised that he would do anything to prove to her that he really loved her for her inside, and not only the outside.

He asked her out onto many dates and gave her presents and treated her like a queen, but she didn't want to be treated like a prize and went off from their date. Raj desperately asked her for more dates so he could win her heart, but nothing seemed to work.

After so many failing dates, Raj nearly gave up, and that's when he got the best idea he knew could work. He asked her for one last date which he promised would be the best one, and she agreed to it.

On their final date, they went to a special garden with a big fountain, lots of flowers, trees and grass, all which Sheila has never seen before since she was a street mongoose and was always too afraid in the past to go outside the city.

It was the most beautiful place she's ever seen, and she finally accepted his choice of date, and they had a very good time with just eating some mangos and talking.

Later, Sheila also fell in love with Raj, and even his owner and the poor young lady fell in love with each other. After lots more time together, Raj and his owner finally proposed a marriage to their girlfriends. They said yes to it, of course. So, the girlfriends quit their jobs and moved into Raj's owner's big, fancy house.

But Raj's father didn't really like that his son was about to marry a poor girl, and tried to convince his son to change his mind and said it would bring bad luck to their family. Luckily, it didn't work and Raj didn't give up, and got married after all. His father had no choice but to accept it. After a while though, his father got gladder to see that his son was very happy with his wife, and that she was very kind and didn't do anything bad or so to the family, so they got their wedding. And the same to their humans as they had their own wedding.

After a while, the humans made a baby! Sheila and Raj also decided it was time for them to try to make a child. Sheila was expecting twins, and when she was still pregnant with them, one of the friends of the humans asked if he could get one baby mongoose because he wanted a special pet to make movies about. On the day when the babies arrived, the human picked the bigger baby, who he named Shahrukh, and he raised him by hand. Sheila and Raj had the tinier one who was named Sunil. He was very weak and had a near-death experience, so he needed all the strength he could get.

Sunil grew bigger and was very scared of lots of things, and he had the best relationship with his mother and loved to dance and sing with her. His parents did argue a lot about his future, because Raj thought a boy shouldn't dance and sing since it was a girl thing, but his mother argued he should do whatever he wants.

One day, the strip club asked Sheila if she wanted to come back one last time since she was their best singer and dancer, and many animals wanted to see her one last time since she became famous there. She accepted it and took her family with her, who would stay back in the crowd, watching the show. They all took it easy when it came to the show, since she told them that her son would tag along.

Raj was recording the show and held onto Sunil carefully as he was trying to get to his mother instead.

Later, Raj forgot to keep an eye on Sunil because he got pissed off by some guys who were a little too close to his wife, so he ended up in a fight with them. Sunil then crawled onstage to join his mother. She didn't get mad, and instead, made him apart of the show and everybody loved it.

Sunil's parents argued again on the way home, and Sunil got kind of sad since he couldn't make both of his parents happy. When they got home, he ran away from home and met a young cobra, who he became friends with.

He returned home during the days and sneaked out every night to see his friend.

But little did he know, the female cobra was only tricking him, and he didn't realize it until one day when she one took him to her family, since he didn't know about cobras and mongooses being mortal enemies. Sunil was very scared like usual and was trying to run away when he realized the cobras were going to kill him. His mongoose killer instinct turned on once he was trapped, and he killed all the cobras but his friend, who he left alone and then ran home to his mother, crying, and told her all about what happened. She wasn't mad, but gladder that nothing bad happened to him.

Some days later, a circus came into town, and Sunil really wanted to go, so his parents took him there and he was most fascinated by the magician. He loved his magic and really wanted to know all about how it worked, so he asked his parents if he could go and talk to the magician, who was ferret. The ferret didn't tell him any magic trick secrets, but he gave his fan good advice, that he could do and be anything, even if others say it's impossible.

When Sunil had his first Christmas, he wished for magician supplies, and that was when he got his magician hat, cape, magic wand and a magic book, which they had bought from the ferret before the circus was leaving. Sunil wasn't the best at doing magic and mostly failed or tripped over his cape, and he started practicing magic more than dancing and singing, which made his mother a little disappointed, since she knew he still loved it as well but he chose magic in hope that his father would like it more.

His father thought his son looked cute in that too big of a hat, that too big of a cape, the little wand and carrying that big book. But Raj still didn't think it was a proper thing for a male mongoose to do which still made Sunil kind of sad that he could never make his father happy. Raj saw magic as a bad thing since you would only trick people.

One day, Sheila heard their owners talking about a family who wanted to adopt Sunil and this family lived in America. Sheila thought it would be the best for him so he could get away from their arguing. She decided to tell Sunil that he would go to a new home without his parents, which of course, made him very sad.

But the day finally came when he was going to leave to his new family. He brought his cobra plush, his magician supplies, a new hat which his parents thought would fit him better, and a special envelope from his mother, which she instructed him to open once he was old enough.

He hugged his parents for the last time, and then traveled by airplane to his new home in America. His new owners picked him up at the airport and took him with them to their apartment above Littlest Pet Shop.

His new family seemed nice as they gave him his own room with bowls of food and water and some cat toys they thought would fit his catlike behavior.

The next day, his owner told him he was going to some place named Littlest Pet Shop, which has a day care for pets, but Sunil didn't understand a word since he had only spoken Hindi his whole life with some English words, so it all sounded strange to him.

Once he arrived at LPS, Mrs. Twombly took care of his cage and talked to his owner's before she would introduce him to the other day campers, who were currently Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Vinnie; Russell was away for the day, and Penny Ling has yet to visit Littlest Pet Shop for the first time.

Vinnie was overexcited when he found out a guy would come to the day camp since he was the only boy there, and none of them knew what kind of animal a mongoose was. Pepper thought it was obviously a goose, Minka thought it was a monkey, and Zoe though it would be some cat, but Vinnie thought it would be a lizard just like him, that he could dance with.

Mrs. Twombly introduced Sunil as he still was in his cage, but he refused to go out through the door once the cage was opened, so Mrs. Twombly had to tip him out of there, and he finally got out. All the pets got so overexcited, even if he didn't say a single word as he didn't understand at all what they said. Plus, he was scared.

The pets asked him tons of questions and looked all over him, but it was too much for him so he ran away and hid behind some pillows and started to cry for his mother.

Vinnie was the first one to get close to him and asked if his name meant anything special, and that was one of the few English words he understood, so he just said blue, and then asked Vinnie back in Hindi why he wanted to know that, but none of the pets understood a word. Then, the pets remembered that Mrs. Twombly said he was a pet from India, so they found a translation book somewhere for him so they could understand better what he was saying.

So, they decided to teach him more English, and it was only Vinnie who taught him, since the girls thought it was kind of boring to just sit still, so he spent the whole day with Sunil, trying to teach him more English. He told him to take the book home with him so he could practice more until the next day. Before they left for the day, Vinnie gave Sunil a hug and said to him, "See you tomorrow, bestie."

Sunil practiced English every day, so it became much easier for him to speak with his new friends, and that gave him much better confidence. So, he could tell them about his passion for magic. He didn't tell them he wanted to be a dancer since he thought it was Vinnie's thing, even if he is not good at that. He also didn't mention singing since that's more Zoe's thing, and she was the best at it. Sunil just wanted to have a unique passion.

He decided to only dance and sing in private in his own room.

When he thought he was old enough and it was a good time, he opened and read his mother's letter. In it, she explained everything about her and his father, that they won't separate, and why they sent him to a new place, and that Sheila always loved Sunil, with all her heart.


End file.
